The Chipette Necklace and the Watch
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Eleanor twisted in her seat to see both the Seville and Miller homes disappear. They had spent some wonderful Christmas' there. EleanorXTheodore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks :(**

A/N: This kinda spawned into a mini-series. I was thinking about it last night before my sugar crash, and my mind wandered to all the possibilities I had opened up! It took me about a day and a half to think up of a scenario for the adorable Eleanor and Theodore, whose personalities I'm not very familiar with. If you think they are outrageously out of character than feel free to tell me so and I will try to correct that mistake in future.

This is dedicated to my lil bro who actually helped me tidy and make dinner tonight (something he never does) which led to the completion of this story. Thanks hun!

Enjoy

* * *

-The Chipette Necklace and the Watch-

-

-

-

Eleanor ducked her head into the passenger window of the car to place two sloppy kisses on her daughter's foreheads. They giggled in harmony and Harriet threw her building block at the back of her fathers head.

Eleanor snorted as Theodore moaned and began to rub at the space between his ears. "We spawned devil children."

"Hardly," said Eleanor as the twins babbled and rocked in their car seats. "They're just excited, aren't you girls!"

"Quack!" Harriet roared in glee.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Theodore gently to the little girl, "Who says quack?"

"DUCK!" Clarissa cried waving her arms over her head. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck!"

Theodore arched an eyebrow at his wife. "Isn't it strange that our daughter's first words coexist perfectly?"

Eleanor walked up the drive that they had parked in front of and threw over her shoulder, "Don't you wish _they _did?"

And she laughed as she heard another dull thunk, Theodore's cry of pain and Harriet's laughter.

Her eyes travelled to the front door of a very special house. It was her husband's childhood haven, the Chipette's home away from home and her father-in-law's current abode. It had not changed much since they were kids. The lawn was covered in sparkling snow, icicles hanging over the porch and Christmas lights blinking happily in the cold air. Eleanor sighed happily at the sight.

"Just like I remember it," she whispered, knuckle rapping against the wooden door.

A greying, but still young, man opened it wide, struggling with his scarf. He beamed at her and his arms went around her like a fathers welcoming embrace.

"Eleanor! It's so good to see you!"

She pushed away from Dave softly and helped him with the piece of clothing that was strangling him. He thanked her and waved over her head at his son in the car. Theodore honked back in greeting.

"Are you ready to go?" Eleanor asked him when she had tied the scarf snugly around his neck. Dave grinned and she thought that he looked more like a child than an adult. It was refreshing to see him relaxed.

"Nearly. I have to get the kids their gifts. Come in out of the cold while I get them." He led her inside and Eleanor stopped dead in the hallway as Dave continued into the kitchen.

The whole house seemed to ripple in a time almost forgotten. It simmered in warmth, smelled of pine and cookies, even breathed the aroma of happiness and comfort. Eleanor could not believe how familiar it all was. She remembered this scenery.

* * *

Eleanor cursed softly under her breath and stuffed her burning fingers in her mouth, sliding the hot pan back into the oven with one clumsy hand. The cookies were still quite soft and would not do for another thirty minutes at least. Jeanette was watching her from the counter, hands framing her face as her glasses slipped down her nose.

"You're really good at that," she said quietly.

"Good at what?" said Eleanor in return, running cold water from the tap over her fingers. She winced but after a moment, it seemed to help.

"Cooking," Jeanette replied. Eleanor glanced over to see her older sister look down dejectedly. "I tried to make this cake for mine and Simon's anniversary once. Fair to say it went all over me … and everything in the kitchen." The Chipette blushed.

"It did?" said Eleanor with some surprise. She sucked at her burning finger for a moment and then opened a cupboard, sticking her head in for a first aid kit.

"I cleaned it up," said Jeanette in defence. "Slipped on some flour a few times but I managed in the end."

Eleanor walked towards her with the first aid kit placing a loose bandage over the scald and rolling her eyes at her sister. "I'm sure you did, Jeanette. I don't doubt your cleaning skills."

Jeanette pouted at her and sighed. Eleanor closed the first aid kit with a snap and put one hand on her hip.

"I know there's something you need to ask me, Jeanette. You never come into my kitchen when I'm working. You know it annoys me."

Jeanette blushed scarlet and nodded shyly, hiding her eyes with her bangs. The Chipettes knew each other better than they knew themselves sometimes. Eleanor knew every little quirk her older sisters possessed. She knew the little known fact that Britney could recite Shakespearean quotations to a tee and that Jeanette could not fall asleep without something to hold onto.

"So," said Eleanor brightly, "What can I do for you?"

Jeanette bit her lip. "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to cook something before the Christmas party. It'd be a nice surprise for Simon and the boys." She blushed again but looked up hopefully.

Eleanor smiled. "I don't see why not. But I must warn you, I'm a demanding mentor."

Jeanette saluted and grinned. "And I'm ready to learn!"

Two hours, three panicked yells and four ruined aprons later, Jeanette was holding a very impressive, if slanted looking chocolate cake in her nervous hands. Eleanor, leaning against the fridge in utter exhaustion could not help but smile tenderly as her older sister beamed in accomplishment.

"Thank you so much, Ellie!"

Eleanor arched an eyebrow at this. _Ellie_? No one had even given her a nickname before. This cake must have really meant a lot to Jeanette. The bespectacled chipmunk placed her masterpiece on the kitchen counter and put a plastic lid over it.

"There! Oh, I just can't wait to see Simon's face!" Jeanette gushed. "You know, we made a friendly bet together. He's supposed to make something too."

"Oh?" said Eleanor as she began to wipe her hands with a dishcloth. "What's he supposed to make for you?"

Jeanette giggled and Eleanor chuckled at how out of character her sister was being. Jeanette was supposed to be shy, meek and reticent. The Chipette in front of her was none of those things. This girl was loud, giddy, happy and in love. It was a wonderful change.

"I don't know," Jeanette said lips thinning in contemplation. "He wouldn't say, then again neither would I."

"Smart," said Eleanor escaping the kitchen with quick steps.

They all grouped at the Seville's front door a few hours later, Britney holding their customary shopping bag with all the presents inside. Jeanette had her arms wrapped protectively around her chocolate cake, eyeing the frozen ground with some distaste. Any misplaced step would send her sprawling and the cake flying. And then Eleanor was holding her bag of cookies in one arm and Theodore's gift in the other. She had spent days mulling over what to get him.

The door opened as usual with Dave standing at the doorway with a happy welcoming smile.

"Merry Christmas, Dave!" They chorused, Miss Miller's voice sounding odd amidst the high voices.

He laughed and allowed them inside where the boys always waited, and this year was no exception. Theodore was taking her coat off the moment Eleanor has stepped into the warmth of the Seville home, shivering at the change in temperature. He hung up her winter clothing on a peg in the corner and offered his arm, as he did every Christmas.

"M'lady?"

His eyes were bright with glee and Eleanor took his arm with a smile, turning to wink at her sisters as she did every year. With that glance, she was able to see Britney shrugging Alvin's helpful hands away from her coat and Simon's laugh as Jeanette offered him her cake with a warning to be careful.

The two youngest chipmunks went into the living room, sitting by the fire and enjoying the smells and sounds of what was going on around them. Eleanor leant into her companion and he blushed, looking at her with some surprise.

"Jeanette made a cake," he stated with some scepticism as Simon led his girlfriend towards the couch where they sat snugly together.

"I helped," Eleanor whispered reassuringly. His tense expression mellowed.

"PRESENTS!" Britney yelled, barrelling into the living room with Alvin close at her heels. Any mention of gifts had him sprinting.

Eleanor shared an amused glance with Jeanette across the way as Simon and Theodore groaned. There was scrambling, yelling, shrieks of excitement and warm hugs as everyone opened their presents under the Seville's tree. Dave, who was recording the whole thing on his trusty camcorder, did not even have to step in once. Maybe this was a sign that they were all maturing.

Eleanor stepped towards Theodore, waiting for him to pull away from Britney's hug. He had sweetly bought her that scarf she had showed them all at the mall and of course the Chipette had flung herself in his arms in thanks. Anyone would.

"You're welcome, Britney-- Oh hi, Eleanor." He turned to her shyly as Britney scanned the room for Simon and crossed over to give him a hug too.

"Hey." She handed him his present with the trace of a faint blush.

"Oh, thanks." He gave her hers with a small smile and they looked at each other nervously for a moment before Eleanor decided to unwrap it.

"Oh, Theodore!"

He looked up from his unwrapping in alarm but sagged in relief when he saw her blinking down at the box in awe. He had gotten the idea from his older brother who had presented Jeanette with her own Chipette necklace a few Christmases ago. Both Simon and his girlfriend had thought the idea of Theodore getting Eleanor one was terrific.

"It's beautiful." She put it on gently and beamed at her friend. "I've always been a little jealous that Jeanette had her own. And mine matches my outfit!" She twirled and let out a giggle.

Theodore chuckled and looked down at his own present and blinked in wonder. "A new watch?"

"I saw you looking at it a few weeks ago," said Eleanor in a tentative voice, coming closer to him. He held up the expensive looking item, watching as it gleamed in the firelight. His eyes honed onto Eleanor's pretty green ones.

"Why did you get me this?" He whispered. His breath on her face made her shiver.

She replied by saying, "Why did you get me my necklace?"

"Because it made you happy," was his immediate response and the moment it left his lips his eyes widened slightly.

Eleanor giggled, teary-eyed. "And I got you that watch because you wanted it. And did it make you happy?"

"Yes."

She placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "Thank it was worth every penny."

Then he was kissing her softly, his arms around her and _her _arms hanging limply at her sides, unable to move. What a moment for her brain to shut down! Alvin wolf whistled in the corner and Eleanor came to life, holding Theodore close and kissing him back hungrily.

When they parted it was only to hear Miss Miller exclaim loudly that now she had _two _boys to look out for and threaten when they got too 'hormonally male' near her daughters.

"But, Eleanor dear," she went on with a whimsical smile, "I'm glad you and Theodore are together now. I was wondering when it was going to happen."

"You were?" said Dave in surprise looking from the besotted teens to Miss Miller in rapid succession.

"Actually, Dave," said Simon sitting on the couch with his arm slung over Jeanette's shoulders. "We all did."

Jeanette smiled tenderly at her little sister. "Love the necklace, Ellie."

Eleanor giggled shamelessly into Theodore's shoulder as Britney roared, "Why did you two get something special? All I got was signed picture of that idiot--" she pointed her thumb at Alvin who glared back at her. "Eleanor got the necklace everyone in this family bar me seems to have and Jeanette got a love song from Simon!"

Simon smiled sheepishly as all eyes turned on him and Jeanette steadily turned pink.

"Merry Christmas, Eleanor," Theodore said quietly as Brittney prattled on.

"Merry Christmas, Theodore."

* * *

Dave broke through the fog she had built up around her like a second skin. Her memories dissolved back into the present. Back to Dave holding some stacked and brightly coloured packages, the old empty house that used to belong to the three chipmunks and their father, back to that haunting smell of pine and cookies.

"Eleanor?" Dave was saying distantly, "Eleanor? Are you ok?"

She blinked and looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm fine, Dave. Are you ready?"

The man nodded hesitantly but then brightened as they walked down the driveway towards the car. Eleanor smiled as she saw her adoptive mother sitting in the back with the girls. Theodore must have quickly gone to get her while Eleanor herself went to get his father. Miss Miller hung out of the window and waved grandly.

"Hi, Mom!"

Since college the Chipettes had taken the habit of calling Miss Miller by the title they had always bestowed upon her whenever talking to someone about their family. The Millers made up Jeanette, Brittney, Eleanor and Beatrice; Mom. It was only fitting.

"Eleanor dear! Dave! Come on now, they'll have started without us!"

Clarissa and Harriet seemed to agree as they began to trash wildly in their seats. Dave wisely hurried his step and threw his gifts in the trunk with Miss Miller's, wedging himself besides the woman. They exchanged greetings and polite conversation as Eleanor slid into her seat beside her husband.

He leaned to kiss her gently on the cheek, love in his eyes.

"Hey there," she whispered. He grinned at her.

"Come now, Theodore! We'll be late!" Miss Miller said, which was accompanied by the girl's hearty calls of "Quack!" and "Duck!"

"I'm sure Simon and Jeanette won't start without us, Mom," Eleanor said plausibly.

"At least let me drive," Miss Miller pressed, "So that we can make up the time."

"NO WAY!" Theodore cried desperately. "I can make up the time, Miss Miller."

And with that, the chipmunk started the car and they drove away from their old home. Eleanor twisted in her seat to see both the Seville and Miller homes disappear. They had spent some wonderful Christmas' there. She placed a hand over her necklace.

Some magical Christmas'.

* * *

A/N: I love the idea of little Harriet and Clarissa just being this pair of demented toddlers who laugh at other people and have the weirdest first words in the world! My first word was Dada, quickly followed by Uh-oh! Uh-oh Dada! Apparently I was the biggest troublemaker growing up and expertly used this line whenever caught doing something bad. It used to soften ol' Dad up :)

Plus Miss Miller needs some lovin'. I loved the whole 'Mom' thing. That's a selfish, fluffy cheesepuff moment for myself, sorry. Oh, and heavy hinting of SimonXJeanette. Which, have I mentioned I adore? Welp, now you know.

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
